Mental stress has been defined as “a real or perceived challenge, either endogenous or exogenous, that perturbs body equilibrium or ‘homeostasis.’ . . . . Whether the person can adapt to or cope with the stress will depend on the nature and severity of the stressor and the person's physical and mental state, which in turn depends on genetic, experiential, social, and environmental factors.” See Welch, W. J., Kidney Function in Encyclopedia of Stress, 2007, Vol. 2.
Currently there is no reliable method to measure a person's mental stress. One common method that attempts to measure a person's stress is a psychological questionnaire. Some psychological questionnaires are relatively lengthy, requiring a half hour or more to complete. Thus, it is difficult to obtain real-time stress measurements based on questionnaires. Additionally, the filling out of the questionnaire by the person may create stress for the person. Given the time involved in completing the questionnaire and the potential to induce stress in the person, the results obtained by the questionnaire method may be delayed and/or may differ from actual stress which the person normally experiences.
Another method for measuring stress measures stress hormone levels in the blood, urine, or saliva of a person. Such stress hormone levels may become elevated when the person interprets a situation as being stressful. However, the measurement of stress hormones is invasive as it may require a blood, urine, or saliva sample of the person and additionally may be difficult or impossible to use for continuous monitoring.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.